Chapter 16
Overview The chapter opens with Ryusuke reading articles about Erica Blige's death. Taira and Chiba notice how obsessed he's been with the story lately. The two of them begin sorting through the articles together. It seems there was no reason for Erica Blige to commit suicide and foul play is suspected. Meanwhile, Koyuki and Saku overhear Hyodo and his band practicing for the Cultural Festival. Koyuki immediately thinks that Hyodo will definitely be winning best guitarist. Later on, Tanabe asks to be part of Saku and Koyuki's band for the Cultural Festival. Tanabe says that he can do the vocals and that he knows someone who could play the bass guitar for them. Later on at Ryusuke's, the members of BECK are discussing splitting costs on recording a demo tape. They give the middle schoolers a price break, since they can't get a job. Back at school, Saku and Koyuki start practicing with Tanabe and his bass guitarist friend. The name of their Cultural Festival band will be Ciel Bleu. While practicing, Hyodo and his friends come into the room, interrupting their practice. Upon hearing Hyodo's snide opening remark, Saku punches him in the face and tells Hyodo that he gets on his nerves, even though he likes his father's band. Hyodo punches Saku in the eye and tells him not to talk about his father. Saku explains that his family is two generations of fans of Hyodo's father's band, starting when Saku's mother bought all their cds. Hyodo then turns and walks out of the room. Tanabe is convinced that the "Hyodo Patrol" will do something terrible to Saku. Saku and Koyuki both admit that they don't think Hyodo is really that bad to Tanabe's disbelief. Koyuki even compliments his guitar playing. The story fast forwards to the Cultural Festival. Ryusuke and Taira meet Koyuki at the Cultural Festival and tell him that they came to see him and Saku play. Koyuki notices that Maho isn't with them and asks where Chiba is. They tell Koyuki that Saku fed Chiba a bad apple and he rushed off to the bathroom. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Chiba meets up with Rikiya. They begin fighting. As Chiba knocks Rikiya to the ground, he calls him a blackmailer. Rikiya responds with confusion. The scene shifts to Ciel Bleu. Their Dying Breed shirts that they were going to wear for their performance are missing. Saku finds the shirts shredded in the yard. As Koyuki and his friends stare at what's left of their shirts, they notice Hyodo's friends laughing at them from a window. Koyuki tells everyone not to worry and that they will perform in their gym clothes. Ciel Bleu will be the last band to play. The audience really gets into Hyodo's band's performance. Ryusuke acknowledges that Hyodo's guitar playing is good, but it has no feeling. The crowd is so impressed by Hyodo's band's performance that they start booing to keep Ciel Bleu off the stage. Tanabe chickens out and says that he won't be performing. The remaining three band members get up on the stage. Hyodo tries to get another student to hit Koyuki with a shoe. Ryusuke stands up and tells the crowd to shut up through a megaphone. The crowd goes silent and Ciel Bleu begins performing. The audience is shocked by Saku and Koyuki's talent. The crowd loves their performance and Hyodo hurries out of the gym in anger. Hyodo meets Rikiya and Chiba on his way out. Meanwhile, the winner is announced: Ciel Bleu. As Momoko starts announcing the winner for best guitarist, Ryusuke asks Koyuki to follow him behind the gym. Behind the gym, Rikiya is beating Hyodo up. Apparently, Rikiya never asked for money for the damaged guitar. He tells Hyodo that he hates it when people prank other people like that. As Hyodo begins calling for help, Chiba tells Rikiya to stop. Rikiya apologizes to Koyuki and tells him that Hyodo will be repaying him. While Ryusuke and Taira are walking around the Cultural Festival, Mitty rushes over to them with the cd cover art. He got it for free from a friend. Category:Chapters